Special
by RachelDemented
Summary: A visit from a good friend leaves Cordelia with a (temporary) gift she wishes she didn’t have. Willow and Tara guest star.
1. Part 1

Special

:: SPECIAL :: 

By [Rachel][1]

:: A visit from a good friend leaves Cordelia with a (temporary) gift she wishes she didn't have ::

Authors note: I started this in January 2001, and am just now starting to continue it in April. 

Sorry if the events now no longer match the show(s). Visit my personal archive at [http://www.geocities.com/rachelfromihj/fanfic.html][2]

~*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~

Cordelia's face lit up when she saw her old friend for the first time in almost a year. Her smile was the first genuine smile in nearly that long and the hug they shared instantly skyrocketed her lifting mood.

"Willow!" She gushed.

"Cordy!" Willow sighed, closing her eyes and grinning from ear to ear as she held the former Sunnydale High cheerleader in an embrace. "God, I've missed you!"

Cordelia almost cried. "You, too, Will…" She pulled away and grinned at the blonde just past her. "This must be Tara…it's so nice to see you!"

Tara smiled and awkwardly stepped into the misty eyed woman's open arms. Willow beamed. 

"Good to see you, Cordelia…I'm really glad to be here."

"I'm so glad you're both here," Cordelia smiled again, brighter this time, if that amount of brightness is even possible, and the three girls sat down at the table in the posh little café in downtown LA.

"Did you have a hard time finding the place?" Cordy asked, resting her elbows on the surface of the pink linen tablecloth as she leaned forward eagerly. Willow rolled her eyes and blew out a hard breath.

"These one way streets are killer!" She quipped then wiggled out of her coat.

"We circled the freeway onramps like six times before we figured out how to go left," Tara said.

"Yeah, L.A. is like that," Cordy sighed. "It takes a lot of getting used to. But gosh, I'm so glad you're here. It's been too long."

"How are Angel and Wesley?" Willow asked resting her chin in her hand.

Cordelia smiled.

"We have sooo much catching up to do!"

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

2 hours late, their empty plates cleared away and their half-empty teacups cooling before them, the three girls sat giggling; so hard they were near tears. 

"…And then, Dawn moved back home, ooooooohhh! Buffy was so pissed!" Willow slapped her hand down on the table and leaned into Tara's shoulder to smother her laughter. Tara reached up and touched her cheek, shaking her head in utter amusement.

"Dawn?" Cordelia asked, her smile faltering just a little.

"Oh, she was really upset, at first!" Tara said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But eventually Buffy warmed up to her, and now it's as if she's been here all along. I'm so glad Buffy killed that Glory demon,"

"That Glory demon was scary," Willow beamed, her voice matter-of-factly, though she spoke more to Tara than to Cordy. Tara nodded her head and the two girls started laughing again. Cordy was at a loss

"Who's Dawn?"

"Huh?" Willow said looking up.

"Who's Dawn?" Cordy repeated. "Someone I know?"

Tara and Willow stared at her for a moment.

"Dawn." Willow said simply, as if that solved everything.

"Yeah, you know…Dawn."

"Uh…no." Cordelia sat back in her chair. The girls stopped laughing.

"Dawn." Willow stressed.

"I don't know Dawn." Cordelia insisted. Willow sat back in her chair, her mouth agape.

"Dawn." Tara smiled, leaning forward. "Dawn Summers. Buffy's little sister?" Willow nodded her head and Tara smiled encouragingly. Cordelia stared at them blankly.

"What are you talking about? Buffy Summers never had a little sister. She was an only child."

This stumped the two girls before her.

"No, I mean, yeah!" Willow shook her head in confusion. "Yeah, Dawn is her sister. She came home this year."

"She and Buffy used to fight all the time," Tara explained. "But now they get along. Buffy's almost…protective," She glanced at Willow who shook her head encouragingly. "…of her. They go everywhere together. Its as if she never left."

Both stared at Cordy.

"I've never heard of Dawn before."

"No…" Willow started insistently.

"Maybe she just never mentioned it to you," Tara said thoughtfully. She shook her head and looked at Willow. "Maybe Buffy never told Cordelia…"

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "Um, maybe she didn't tell you, just because, you know, she thought…you…um…"

Cordelia finished for her. "Because she thought I was a bitch."

"Yeah." Willow smiled. Then frowned. "NO! I mean, no, not because you were a— she thought— you…um…" 

Cordy watched her. Willow looked for Tara for help.

"Maybe…" Tara looked down.  

Cordelia folded her arms and thought about it for a minute. "Hmn. Maybe…" 

Eh, it didn't matter. Cordy flung her hands into the air, rolled her eyes and grinned. "What do I care if Buffy has a phantom sister! I don't care that she never introduced me. What's the big deal anyway? So she's got a kid sister…(mumbled) who no one's ever heard of… Big deal! What's it got to do with now!"  
Willow and Tara brightened. Tara reached across the table and squeezed Willow's hand. That brought up another subject. Cordelia quickly forgot about Dawn…

"God, you guys are so lucky…" She cooed, leaning forward again. "You really look so happy together!"

Willow glanced at Tara. They shared a smile. "We are." She said meekly.

"That is soooo great…"

Cordelia sat and stared at the two girls as they recounted the events leading up to their current relationship. Cordelia was mesmerized. By the time they were done; she was practically laying across the table, lost in an empty daze, eyes green with envy. It was almost concerning. Tara and Willow didn't comment.

"What about you?" Willow asked, turning the tables and switching the focus to the brunette with the forlorn expression across from her.

"Yeah!" Tara said. "Do you have any…certain someone…in your life?"

"Yeah!" Willow gushed, watching her with interest. "There has to be a guy! And we want details!"

Cordelia sat forward, as if she were about to divulge a juicy secret. Both the other girls leaned forward in anticipation and watched Cordelia's face intently as the first word started to slip out. She smiled slowly and after a moment said most disappointedly, "No… There's no one. And there hasn't been for a very long time."

Willow and Tara's faces fell at her slightly pained expression. All were silent for a moment.

"No one?" Willow finally asked sympathetically. Cordelia shook her head in confirmation.

"No."

"Not even a date???"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"You must be so lonely!" Tara said. Willow gave her a quick look, but it was too late; already said, already implied. It really didn't bother Cordelia. It was the truth. She was lonely…and now it was completely obvious to both the lesbians,_ er_, girls.

"Well," Cordelia said, trying to lighten the sudden change in mood. "I get kinda busy. And it's kinda hard to meet the right kinda guy when you're up to your eyelids in demons…(mumbled) especially the ones that try to impregnate you…And besides! I…I…" Cordelia's smile faltered and she leaned forward covering her face in her hands dramatically. "OH, WHO AM I KIDDING! I DRIVE MYSELF INSANE LOOKING FOR THE RIGHT GUY BUT EITHER THEY'RE MARRIED, DEMONIC, MARRIED AND DEMONIC, ADDICTED TO THEIR JOBS, OR MARRIED!"

"Uh, you said that already," Willow whispered.

"I KNOW I SAID IT!" Cordelia snapped out loud. She groaned and lowered her hands. "It sucks! There's not a decent guy left in L.A.! Boy, did I come to the wrong place looking for a social life… I can't even get a date. I haven't been out to dinner in EONS! I tell ya something, I would settle for a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup and half a bagel, hold the cream cheese, if I could just meet Mr. Right! But does anyone even ask me out for coffee??? NO!!! Does anyone even notice when I get a new dress or a new pair of shoes? OF COURSE NOT! DOES ANYONE REALLY NOTICE WHEN I'M EVEN HAVING A GOOD DAY OR NOT??? NEVER!!! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR SOME DECENT ATTENTION! I MEAN, REALLY! IS IT TOO HARD FOR A GUY TO PAY ME A COMPLIMENT ONCE IN A WHILE??? MAYBE MENTION HOW NICE I SMELL OR HOW SMART I AM OR EVEN JUST THAT I'M GOOD FOR SOMETHING BESIDES TAKING UP FREAKING SPACE!!! I'M A FREAKING WOMAN! DAMMIT! I HAVE NEEDS!!!"

"That's tough," was all Tara could say.

"But what about the guys?" Willow asked. "Wesley, and—"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and hissed a deep breath.

"The pre-occupied bookworm, an angry vigilante, oh! And don't forget, the moody, uncommittable, undead guy??? I think not! Do you honestly think that any one of them pays me any more attention than…than…than…" Tara and Willow waited. "THAN THEY PAY EACHOTHER??? I'M SO SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE ONE OF THE GUYS! JUST ONCE…just once, I want someone to look at me and go, 'Gee Cordelia, you look nice today! Like a woman! Not like a tired out demon hunter-slash-vision girl, no, not at all!  Say! Would you like to accompany me along on a picnic? Or to a movie? Or to the carwash? Or out to pick up some groceries???'…I mean, IS IT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK!!! I just want someone who will appreciate me once in a while, no matter if he's Mr. Right or Ronald McDonald!!! I just want…I just want…" She sighed. "I just want…(mumbled) to feel special."

The witches stared at her tragically.

"Well," Tara finally said optimistically. "There'll be someone!"

"Yeah!" Willow echoed. "You'll meet some great, good looking, rich, intelligent guy," Tara nodded. "…and you'll fall in love, and get married and have like a hundred beautiful babies!"

"Yeah!"

"…and a big house and an expensive car, and…and…"

"Um,"

"…and a really great dog!"

"Yeah! A great one!"

"Yeah," Cordelia repeated softly. She lowered her eyes when she realized they still thought all she cared about was money and expensive cars…'Spoiled, little Cordelia, summing up a guy by the size of his wallet!' Ah, hell, who was she kidding! That is the way she was, is, was, and who cared to change it! If you're going to meet a guy, he might as well be rich, right? Cordelia slumped in her seat, realizing how screwed up her priorities had always been. No wonder she didn't have anybody now…who the hell would want her? Karma, karma, karma.

"Don't look so sad," Willow said, stretching a hand out and placing it over Cordelia's. "You'll find someone, and then you'll be as happy as we are."

"Don't worry, Cordelia," Tara sighed. "You'll meet someone, you really will."

"Yeah," Cordelia feigned, smiling as hard as she could muster. "I know, I know… Can we just talk about something else now?"

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

Cordelia hugged Willow and Tara goodbye and made plans to meet them again one last time before they left for home at the end of the week. She smiled as they parted, but when she turned away and walked back towards the parking garage, she felt something close to tears well up in her eyes.

She knew the girls hadn't meant anything by what they said, but still…it hurt…a little. 

What hurt more was the resurfacing funk she was about to fall back into now that it was back to business. She found Angel's car, which she had so conveniently borrowed in order to drive across town to meet the newly arrived vacationing girls, and unlocked the door and climbed in. As she set the key in the ignition switch, and the car roared to life, so did Cordelia's sudden anger at her crappy situation. Immediately she placed blame on Angel, Wes, and Gunn (because, come on, it felt better than blaming herself), and made the decision that as soon as she got home, she was going to let them have it.

Cordy threw the gear into reverse, backed out of the spot, and shot out onto the street like a madwoman. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, grinding her big, white teeth, and ready to explode when she thought about what her life had become. When she thought about all the lonely Saturday nights she'd spent working on a case or patching Angel up after a fight or reading some stupid Latin book that Wesley was making her study… She growled low in her chest at the thought of how much time she had spent clutching her head in pain and swallowing down bottles of Aspirin after one of those god-awful visions while the rest of the guys took off with weapon in hand and grin on face to do a little "cleaning up" (as Gunn so fondly liked to call it). They got to go out and fight, which they enjoyed, while she stayed at home nursing a skull-splitting headache, which she DEFINITELY didn't enjoy. And when they'd get home, would they say, 'Gee, Cordelia? How's your head?' or 'Poor, Cordy…is there anything I can do?' Would they offer to make her some tea? Tell her to lay out on the couch and offer to rub her feet? NO! They just walked in, bragging about how tough they looked and how hard they fought and how much evil demon ass they kicked while poor Cordy just sat there, swimming in her boredom.

At least Angel would make breakfast afterward. That was at least one thing.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

By the time Cordy pulled into the underground parking structure beneath the deserted Hyperion Hotel that Angel called home, she had simmered down. By the time she walked in the door and saw their blank faces as she passed by, she had lost her nerve. And by the time she had went into the bathroom and closed the door and sat on the toilet seat ready to cry again, she was too tired to care. What was another day without being noticed…nothing special. So why bother anyone else with it.

After all, they had work to do.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

That evening Tara crawled into bed beside Willow who was busy reading a book. Willow glanced up and smiled when Tara leaned forward and brushed the hair back from her eyes.

"So you can read better," She explained.

"Thank you."

Tara turned and picked up her own book and started to read as the two girls sat quiet in their hotel room. She flipped through the pages of an old ancient scripture containing some powerful spells that she and Willow planned on practicing at home the following week. Tara sighed contently as she read, and felt Willow's toes brushing against her leg beneath the covers. She thought about how lucky she was to have Willow, and that brought a smile to her face. Then she thought about how unlucky Cordelia had been, and that brought a slight frown.

"Willow?" She said before even thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Think we could do something to help out Cordelia? Not anything big, but maybe just a…'push,' you know, to give her some oomph?"

Willow thought about this. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know," Tara thought. "Maybe we could make her a charm or something, something she could carry that would make people notice her…"

"No," Willow said. "Cordelia wouldn't use it. She wouldn't want help from magic for something like this… Besides, she might take it the wrong way if we handed her a talisman and go, 'Here! Wear this and some man will like you!"

"Oh," Tara sighed. "I guess you're right…that does sound kinda offensive."

"Yeah."

"Well…hey! Maybe we could just cast a little 'special' spell, or something! And not tell her about it!"

"Special?"

"Yeah, like, you know, just to make her feel good. If she feels good, then people around her will start to notice, and they'll start feeling good, and then feeling good will be sorta associated with being with Cordelia and then someone will ask her out."

"Like make it contagious?"

"Yeah! No…well, sorta."

"Hmn." Willow thought hard for a second. 

"Oh…forget I said it," Tara sighed quickly, taking Willow's hesitation as a sign it sounded dumb. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to think, a stupid idea. I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that,"

"Cordelia's your friend, you know her best. If you don't think it's a good idea, then I'm sorry I thought of it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Tara! It's not stupid!"

Tara looked up at her. "It's not?"

"No! In fact, I think it's a nice idea," She smiled at Tara's lightening face. "A great idea, actually! I think Cordelia could use a little oomph myself. You know, she was always so bright…even when she was being rude…and now, I just don't see that light inside of her. Its as if she's lost it somehow. And her sex appeal…"

Tara stared at Willow.

"…she used to ooze with the 'I'm-a-sexy-woman' vibe 'everyone-wants-me'. Now, its like, I don't know, not the old Cordelia."

"She looks great, and all," Tara said.

"Oh yeah! She's still beautiful,"

"But she doesn't seem as happy,"

"Yeah…she seems depressed."

"Willow…"

"Yeah…"

"Let's do it now. Let's do an anti-depressant spell and try to make her feel better."

"Okay," Willow smiled.

"Okay."

"You get the candles, and I'll, um, get the candles!"

"Okay!"

The girls jumped out of bed.

"Yay! Cordelia is going to be so happy!" Tara said excitedly as she fumbled through her Wicca bag.

"She really is!" Willow nodded, digging through their other magical items. "I'm so glad you thought of this! You're so smart!"

"Aww, thanks, Will!"

"Of course!"

"I love you, Will!"

"I love you, Tara!"

The girls stopped and stared at eachother. 

"This is going to be great!"

"Yeah! It is!"

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

That night, Cordelia had fallen asleep on the long, black, leather couch in the lobby near the front door. One of Wesley's Latin demon books rested comfortably across her chest, and she stirred a little in the midst of a dream. Her breath came out in soft, long sighs, and she for once looked peaceful. She had fallen asleep after one of those head stabbing visions while waiting for the guys to come home…

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

Tara closed the circle and stood facing Willow as she lit the last of the candles. Both of their mouths moved very softly, a faint murmur of the repetitious chant they used to call upon the deities. Willow cracked a smile as her lips moved effortlessly around the words. In the flickering candlelight, the girls moved towards eachother and grasped hands. They closed their eyes and kneeled to a restful position in the center of their circle on the floor, adjacent to the waxing moon, which shone high and bright (as bright as could be in the L.A. smog) through the wide-open window of the hotel room. The girls wished in silent prayer for Cordelia Chase to feel happy.

"Think we should add a little extra?" Willow whispered, peeking at Tara with one squinted eye. Tara peeked back.

"Yeah,"

"Should we cast a wanting spell?"

"Couldn't hurt,"

"Okay,"

They let go of each other's hands, and Tara turned towards the makeshift alter of candles, censur, Grimoire, and offering plate. Willow opened her satchel of herbs and started removing the useful ingredients and dropping them into their tiny, three-pronged iron cauldron.

"Ooh! Add some almond oil," Tara said.

"Okay!" Willow opened a little glass vile and dripped a couple of drops into the pot. "Would you say about four?"

"Five,"

"Okay."

"Five days should be long enough…don't you think?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay."

Tara started the rite.

"I draw down the power of the moon, the goddess, the lover

Merging with your power, I summon strength of will.

I bring to this night love and appreciation for Cordelia Chase…"

Willow added more to the cauldron.  (mumbled) "A little Vervain, a pinch of rose petal, heliotrope…hmn…what else…oh, yeah, some moss for binding...Hmn. Pepper? Energy??? Sure, why not! Cordy's gonna need energy to keep up with all those men,"

A giggle escaped her, but didn't break Tara's concentration.

Soon Willow joined in with Tara's prayer: 

"Love and grace, love and grace, love and grace, love and grace…"

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

Cordelia mumbled something in her sleep. If someone had been there, they may have noticed the faint light that ran over her features and disappeared into her skin.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

The light of the candles grew brighter with each passing verse. Finally they finished the rite.

"…and let he that be near her yearn her embrace."

                

"That outta do it."

"She should notice a difference by morning."

Willow and Tara smiled at one another as the flames burnt down, and then out.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

"Cordy?" Angel called as he and his crew bound through the door into the quiet hotel. Gunn was grinning with victory, though he looked a bit tired. Wesley, who had a slight limp after taking a hard kick to the kneecap earlier by a Gondor demon that hadn't liked him pointing his crossbow at its head, didn't smile as much as each step proved to become more painful.

"I think It's started to swell," He called out to no one in particular.

"I am so hungry! You making eggs, right?" Gunn called after Angel.

"Of course…Cordy?" Angel called again as he slipped out of his jacket. He paused and looked down at the sleeping beauty resting comfortably on his chair. Gunn walked up beside him.

"Why do she get to sleep while we're out there getting our asses kicked? That's not fair…Girl has got to wake up!" He started to reach down to shake her, when Angel caught his arm.

"Ah, let her sleep," He said.

"What for! We been doin' all the work!"

"Because I don't want to hear it when she gets pissed at you for disturbing her."

"I agree," Wesley said looking over their shoulders. He read the title of the book. "She'll be grumpy enough as it is, after reading that book. That is the most frustrating piece of nonsense…"

Cordelia started to stir then, and silently let out a yawn. Gunn gave her a disdainful look as her eyes fluttered open and she sat up rubbing her hair. Wesley gave her a disdainful look when she let the book fall to the floor in a heap, then rested her foot on it as if it were a footrest instead of an important piece of demonology. 

"I said it's frustrating, not foot worthy!" Wesley nearly shouted as he hobbled over and after knocking her foot off of it, picked up the book.

Cordelia looked up at the three men. Rubbing her tired eyes she yawned again, and let out a not so enthusiastic,

"Oh. You're home."

At the sound of her voice, Wesley turned back and stared at her. She looked up at him expectantly but he said nothing, just stared.

"What?" She said flatly.

Gunn had turned to walk away, but then paused mid-motion and turned back to face her.

Angel stood idly.

"You look…" Wesley started. 

Cordelia waited. "Well?"

"You look…"

Again Cordelia waited. Angel did too, and actually looked over Cordelia once or twice trying to figure out what it was Wes was staring at. When he didn't speak, just stood there with his mouth hanging open, Cordelia shot him a dirty look and sighed.

"I know I look like crap, Wesley. I just woke up for gods sakes! Give me a break!" She pushed herself out of the chair in a huff and started to walk towards the kitchenette. Angel stood there, trying not to grin at her irritation, and was surprised when both Wesley and Gunn stepped towards her and simultaneously said, "You look beautiful."

 

Cordelia and Angel both spun around to face them in shock.

"What?" She snapped.

"You, do," Wesley said, taking another step forward, apparently forgetting about his hurt knee as he stood upright and straight and without a whimper. "You look radiant, Cordelia," he said softly. "Absolutely gorgeous…"

"ARE YOU DRUNK???"

"No."

"Girl, you do look kinda _gooood_," Gunn said , his eyes lingering on her form as she stood in the doorway between rooms. Gunn did a double take and looked her up and down again. Cordelia's jaw dropped and she looked to Angel. Angel didn't know what to say, so he turned and looked astoundingly at the other two men. Both men stared intently at Cordelia, and Cordelia broke the silence.

"OK! You guys are acting WAY WEIRD tonight, I'm going home!"

She grabbed her purse off the leather sofa and started towards the door.

"I'll give you a ride home!" Gunn and Wesley said practically in unison.

She paused, spooked, and glared up at both of them.

"No way!"

"Please, Cordelia, it will be my honor!" Wesley said.

"I'm a better driver!" Gunn interrupted.

"No you're not!" Wesley snapped. He looked back to Cordelia. "I'm a safer driver!"  
"With you driving her, it'd take her all night to get home! You drive like an old man!"

"I most certainly do not!"

"You want to bet!"  
"I might take that wager!"

Cordelia appearing outraged, looked from one man to the next.

"I'm taking her home, man," Gunn growled.

"NO, Charles, I am."

They held a heated gaze on eachother with Cordelia standing between them. She looked at Angel expectantly, but found him completely clueless with his mouth hanging open. In a huff, she turned back towards the door, dug her keys out of her purse and called, "I'm taking Angel's car! I don't need a ride from either of you!"

She started through the door, and Wesley and Gunn grew immediately silent, looking almost lost as she disappeared out into the hallway.

They turned and looked at Angel. "D-don't you want some eggs?" He called out uselessly.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

   [1]: mailto:rachelpeek@excite.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/rachelfromihj/fanfic.html



	2. Part 2

Special

:: SPECIAL :: 

By [Rachel][1]

Part 2

Rating: PG-13

~*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~

The next morning, Cordelia woke up to her alarm clock blasting staticy music; some old 50's song that Cordy had never bothered to pay attention to and so didn't know the words to, or even know who the band who made it was. And looking at the blinking time reading 11 am, she slammed her fist down against the snooze button and snuggled beneath the covers. Five minutes later, it went off again.

Cordelia rose in a huff and flung the alarm clock across the room.

"I reeeeaaly don't want to get up today," She sighed. The door pushed open and a cup of freshly brewed coffee floated towards her. "Thanks, Dennis," She grumbled as she accepted it. She took a long drink, and sighed, wishing that for a moment, it'd been human fingers that had brought her that cup. Human fingers belonging to a hot, warm blooded, all American guy…about six foot two, a hundred and, oh, say, seventy five pounds or so? With dark hair and dark eyes and a great tan and a great smile…oh, and wearing nothing but a towel because he'd just gotten out of his girlfriend's—no, scratch that—fiancé's shower after staying the night. And that fiancé, the one he completely adored and showered with gifts and spoiled with affection, the one with the killer fashion sense and the big, one carat diamond engagement ring on her ring finger, yeah, her! Cordelia Chase! That's the one! Well, that fiancé was just EXHAUSTED because the night before, he'd just given her the BEST night of sex she had ever had…!

Dennis hit her with a pillow.

"OW." She scowled, and recoiled as Dennis flew past. Just how in the hell was it that he could get into her thoughts now? Just great. Now her ghost was jealous of not only the real men in her life, but of the dream men too.

Cordelia frowned hopelessly as she realized she was destined to be an old maid. Except instead of living alone with her cats, it'd be with her ghost. And her only visitor over the years would be a tall, dark, and handsome vampire who never got laid. Oh, and people would wonder why this hot, young guy was always coming to the apartment of an old spinster of a woman… Yes, she could see it now. All the neighbors would talk, and they'd see him coming in the middle of the night, and leaving before dawn… Hey, maybe they'd start a rumor that he was her young lover!

Hey, at least there'd be talk.

"With my luck, they'd think he was my grandson," She sighed disgustedly. "I HAVE to find a boyfriend before that happens." Cordelia finished her coffee, then leaving the bed in complete disarray (after all, Dennis would fix it later, he always did) she decided to hit the shower. After peeing first of course.

Within a half hour, Cordelia was cleaned, blow dried, brushed, and now dressing for work. She couldn't decide between a simple pair of black dress slacks, teal colored cotton knit wrap-around top with tiny the gold flecks in it, strappy sandals and trendy gold accessories, OR, blood red halter top, dark denim hip-huggers, suede leather boots and silver bangle bracelet, OR, old gray sweat pants, navy v-neck t-shirt with a small bleach stain near the collar, white hair scrunchy, and a pair of super comfy but scuffed Keds.

She eyed outfit #3. Would it really matter to the guys if she wore that to the office???

Probably not.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do it; she was so not ready to go there. She felt hopeless, _but not that hopeless._

And so she opted for outfit #1; Smart. Simple. Basic. And just dressy enough in case they had to have drinks with a client later…say possibly at some expensive, ritzy, upper class nightclub…where she might just run into the man of her dreams…because, oh yeah, _That was going to happen._

Ah yes; outfit #1. Dressy enough, yet comfortable enough without her looking like a total slob.

She shoved the sweat pants back into her dresser and slammed the drawer closed.

Seriously. No sweat pants for Cordelia Chase…not yet anyway. Maybe after she hit the big 2-1. Maybe then she'd give up hope and realize there was nothing left—scratch that—NO ONE left— in her wasted life to look good for. 

Superficial much? YES. And no, looks shouldn't matter. But right now, that's all she owned stock in!

Cordelia finished applying her makeup, and after securing her gold hoop earrings, casually checked out her goods in the floor length mirror on the inside of her closet door. Her eyes narrowed, and she ran her hands over the material of her pants to her hips. Her brows knitted together and she halfway scowled as she ran her hands down the front of her washboard smooth stomach, over her thighs, and then around to her butt. The pants did flatter her shape perfectly.

She had a good shape…she had a good body. Maybe she wasn't a Grecian goddess, but then who the hell was! In fact, Cordelia thought, she had a great body! Didn't anyone realize that anymore?

Cordelia sighed, shoved the closet door closed, grabbed up her jacket and left. 

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

She caught the local bus into town, and after ignoring the very awkward and uncomfortable ogling of a few different, and very strange men, one of which happened to be the bus driver, (the jerks anyway) Cordelia made a last minute decision to stop and pick up gourmet coffee for the guys. 

As she paid the girl at the counter, and waited for the drinks, she frowned and asked herself why she was feeling so generous after the rousing time they'd given her last night. Really! Calling her beautiful and radiant and all that crap! What kind of mean joke were they trying to play! They didn't deserve coffee! Well, Wes and Gunn didn't anyway…Angel, for once, hadn't done anything wrong. So, she justified her purchase for him.

Of course, she was buying herself a cup too.

But still! Stupid Wesley! Stupid Gunn! If she hadn't of been half asleep, she probably would have kicked their asses…

"Here ya go!" The girl behind the counter said cheerfully.

"They don't deserve it," She mumbled. The girl just smiled in confusion.

Cordelia growled but took the bag containing the four steaming hot cups of coffee anyway, and then headed back out onto the street to walk the last four blocks in. The Hyperion loomed in the distance, and twice within her first ten steps, some guy blared his horn at her and another gave a low wolf whistle. Cordelia felt the heat rising in her face. Was it a full moon tonight? What the hell was wrong with people today? Who gave them license to be perverts…

"Excuse me!"

Cordelia's head snapped up and she paused ever so slightly to glare back in the direction of the voice who'd called out to her.

"Excuse me, miss!" 

A rather handsome, and expensively dressed (as Cordelia immediately noticed) older man was slowly standing from his seat and smiling at her from his table in the partioned off outdoor patio of the café she'd just rushed out of.

"Me?" Cordelia's nose wrinkled.

He smiled. "Yes, you,"

"What?" Cordelia had turned now to face him, and didn't mean to answer quite so snippily. But whatever he wanted, she was startled, and waiting, impatiently at that, and she hoped that whatever he had to say, he would say it quickly so she could be on her way. When he said nothing, just sat there, the barest hint of a smile on his lips and an obvious leer in his eye, she felt her impatience peak. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh, no, wait! Miss, please!"

Cordelia paused.

"Look! I'm kinda in a hurry here! Got coffee for four, and it's getting cold." She gestured at the bag. He bowed his head apologetically, and she in turn placed an angry hand on her hip and waited for him to get on with it. His eyes continued to linger. 

"Whatever you're staring at, take a picture. It lasts longer."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Really. It's just…" 

She raised a skeptic brow as she waited for the lewd comment that was so obviously ready to spill out of his mouth; what with the way his eyes were casing her up and down, he could only be thinking of 'the nasty'. When she wondered if people ever noticed her body, she hadn't meant this! Well, whatever this jackass had to say, it'd better be good. And if it was lewd enough, she might just find a better use for this coffee than drinking it…

Now she crossed her arms sternly and cocked her head at him. Another moment passed, and Cordelia's anger began to boil. 

"Geez, come on already!"

"You," He started, a love struck look on his face. "You… I think you are perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" He looked relieved, finally, at getting that burning confession off his chest, but then he looked completely uncomfortable and noticeably embarrassed; he straightened his tie and cleared his throat and to tell the honest truth, Cordelia just didn't know what to make of it. He watched her impishly, like a child waiting for validation. It was sick, really.

Cordelia scoffed. 

Normally a line like that would have gotten him at least the finger, if not the hot coffee after all, but the way he had said it…it didn't sound like the typical line. It was cheesy, yes! But the way the words rolled off of his tongue… Something about it seemed…almost…sincere? 

Nah!

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that," And Cordelia started to walk again. She silently added to herself, 'I probably wouldn't have very many dollars…'

"No!" He called out quickly, almost desperately. "I'm entirely serious! You have such…such confidence! Such grace! You radiate something powerful!"

Huh? Grace? Who, me?

Cordelia spun around to stare at him again. And he was blushing.

"I...I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know why I stopped you to say that. I don't know why, but I just had to say it." He was shaking his head in confusion, and he seemed to be trying very hard to redeem himself in her eyes. "I am a married man, and happily, please believe me. And I have daughters your age, and I meant no harm! Believe me! It's just that…when I looked up and saw you walk past, I was…well…" He shrugged apologetically. "Floored. You must know how attractive you are, and I'm sorry if I've said anything to offend you. I do admire the man you must have wrapped around your finger, though. And I imagine he's quite deserving to be blessed with the love of someone as radiant as you…"

Floored. 

He said 'floored'. 

_And a man_? _Wrapped around her finger??? _HA!

Now Cordelia was floored. She stared at him, mouth agape, frown on her brow, but all the anger had evaporated whilst she stood there helplessly. Floored??? What could she say to that!

The man again shyly told her he was sorry, and then awkwardly began to turn his back to her as he slid back into his seat.

"Well, er, thanks." She managed to mumble. His eyes again met hers briefly, and he gave her a wide, genuine smile, not the least bit perverted or anything, and Cordelia felt herself begin to blush. 

The color rose in her face making her skin glow all the more. She turned slowly back in the direction of the hotel, fumbling awkwardly as a smile began to crease her face. 

Floored, huh?

With a few steps, she dropped her arms, even swinging the coffee bag ever so slightly, and then suddenly there was a spring in her step, and she lifted her head and she walked with a smile, and who could ever know that a compliment, a really GOOD compliment, from a stranger like that could do that much good? 

Her self-confidence flared.

Cordelia got many more compliments as she made the rest of her way to work. Oh, and she still got plenty of catcalls, and whistles, and beeping horns too. Damn horny men, anyway. Sometimes they just couldn't control themselves. It was disgusting.

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

"Angel, do you know where Cordelia left those files?" Wesley asked, preoccupied as he went about; picking through piles of paperwork here and there that Cordelia purposely kept about the office. 

They were her "necessary" piles.

_In Cordelia's defense, everyone has their own filing system. And piles worked! For her. So don't knock it, till you've tried it._

_ _

"Which one?" Angel asked as he read the paper. His voice lacked the enthusiasm Wesley was looking for, and Wesley snapped angrily… Well, it was angry for Wesley.

"Oh, damn this bloody mess anyway!" He cursed. In a huff he swatted the pile in question, sending it careening to the floor. Angel casually dropped his paper to look at where the mess scattered across the carpeting. He said nothing, but raising his paper, went back to his reading. He even had the nerve to lean back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. Wesley stared at him disdainfully.

"She's your seer, ya know! You could make her manage these things a little better! Do her job, for once…"

Angel rolled his eyes from behind the newsprint.

"…She gets away with murder around here!" Wesley fitted on. "Well, not murder as in MURDER, but she definitely gets away with laziness! SLACK! She is the bloody secretary, after all! She should be looking after the files in a bit more…" He regarded the mess on the floor. "…Organized fashion! Really, Angel! Would you please talk to her about this…it's ridiculous!"

"Wes," Angel sighed. "Why don't _you_ talk to her?" He set down his paper again and gave the watcher his best apathetic look. "We're a unit here, after all. And besides, I'm not the boss anymore, remember?"

Wesley thought about this. "Well, yes, I know that! It's just that…that…she…well…Look at this mess, Angel! This is not a business! It's a disaster!"

Angel glanced at the floor.

"From what I saw, you made that mess,"

"Well, yes! I mean, I knocked it to the floor. But she…she…Cordelia…she leaves the paperwork scattered about! And I can't for the life of me find anything pertaining to this case!"

"Why don't you just wait for Cordy to come in, and then ask her to find it. She should be here soon anyway, and besides, Cordy's got this stuff set up…" He eyed the piles. "In her own special way. She's got everything at her fingertips…she can find anything in a heartbeat. You know that. So relax…stop complaining…show a little faith. Cordy's a fine secretary…just don't let her know we call her that,"

"Oh, bother," Wesley groaned.

Gunn came bounding in.

"YO, did you find that file?"

"No!"

Angel smiled to himself and went back to reading his paper.

"Angel says to just wait for Cordelia to come in and ask her to find it," Wesley crossed his arms sourly.

Gunn eyed the mess. "Yeah, maybe we should. I don't want to mess up her filing system."

"This is not a bloody filing system!" Wesley said hotly. "Filing system, BAH! I'm so tired of… IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF PILES, for gods sakes!"

"What the hell is wrong with my piles!"

The two of them looked up to see Cordelia struggling to push through the glass doors of the Hyperion with the bag of coffee in her hand. She, although frowning at the door, and scrunching up her nose in earnest, looked absolutely cheerful. She wasn't the least bit grouchy with them, and she'd already forgotten about last night. Cordelia smiled inwardly, reliving the earlier compliment from the man on the street…

Oh! It'd take A LOT to get her down today! And a little bitching from Wesley wasn't going to do it! Cordelia practically felt on top of the world.

Any sort of resentment in Wesley diminished and he found himself staring at her helplessly. Gunn also stared, and Cordelia, finally squeezing through the heavy doors, came walking up. She smirked at their faces and brushed past them to Angel's desk. Their eyes followed her every movement as she set down the bag of coffee and glanced at Angel hidden behind his newsprint shield. She ripped the paper from his hands, and shoved his feet from the desk and Angel sat up with a start. He was about to say something when his eyes took in the sight of her and he paused. 

She was taking the coffee from the bag, ignoring the three of them completely, and going on about her task in her usual manner. She picked up her coffee cup and removing the lid, sipped the foam from the top. It was hot, and she licked her lips before carefully taking another drink.

Angel did a double take. There was something strangely different about her. New make-up? A new haircut or color maybe? No, he didn't think so. But there was something, he was definitely noticing something. But he couldn't pinpoint what it was in the split second he had to contemplate it before he realized how Gunn and Wesley were staring at her. His head slowly turned towards them and he watched, baffled, at the way their eyes seemed to devour her. If he didn't know better, and maybe he didn't, they seemed to be undressing her with their eyes!

Angel frowned. It made him uncomfortable, and so he cleared his throat loudly and gave them both scolding glances. Wesley blinked, and Gunn licked his lips, and they immediately ceased whatever it was they were thinking at that second, but neither pair of eyes moved off of Cordelia.

"So, I brought you all coffee," Cordelia smiled, oblivious to their silence. She glanced between the three men, and now sensed a slight intensity suddenly overtaking the room. She thought nothing of it though, and when no one responded, she picked up a cup and shoved it in Wesley's face. Wesley flinched, his eyes finally dropping to the cup now, and with both hands, he reached up and took it from her. He almost trembled as his fingers briefly touched hers.

"Vanilla." Cordelia said. "You're fave, Wes!" She offered him a huge smile. Wes felt his knees began to wobble.

"Oh, er, uh, why, uh, thank you, thank you so very much,"

"And Mocha for you!" She handed out a cup to Gunn. He rushed forward eagerly to accept it from her, and Cordelia showed a puzzled expression when he gripped it in his hands, taking her fingers with it, and wouldn't let go. She pulled twice, hard, and finally was freed. He still didn't say anything, but she finally noticed him staring at her. Cordelia's eyes went wide, and her smile faltered just a little. "Oooookaaaaay…" She turned away, still feeling his eyes on her back, but shrugging it off handed the last cup to Angel. "And Hazelnut for you!! With a touch of cinnamon, I figured you like it on your blood, why not on your coffee too, right! And oh, it smells so good! I got Irish Crème myself…"

"Thanks," He said, offering her a small smile, and trying not to stare. He turned his attention to the two stuttering buffoons at her back and waited for one of them to do something stupid.

Wesley took too large a sip and almost burned himself when it spilled down his shirt…he'd been staring too intently at Cordelia. And Gunn did burn his mouth, and turning away slightly let a small hiss of a curse slip out. He, too, had been staring too intently at Cordy to even drink his coffee correctly. Angel didn't get it.

What was going on? Why were they acting this way? Last night when they'd gotten in, they'd acted much the same way, tripping over them selves to get the privilege of driving Cordelia home. When did driving Cordelia anywhere become a privilege??? And just what was so dandy about their co-worker today that they stared at her like she was a piece of meat instead of their beloved, little, pain-in-the-ass Cordy!!! What was going on!

Angel scowled as he realized they'd been fine all morning, until Cordelia came in…

Angel slumped in his chair. Something was up. And why was he all of a sudden staring at her too!

Angel averted his eyes and focused on his coffee. He took a sip. OW! It was hot! Angel winced at the burn on his tongue and quickly set the cup down. Cordelia had started to pick up the mess that Wesley had made, and was muttering under her breath about how she has to do all the work around here…

She still sounded happy though.

"Ask her about he file," Gunn muttered to Wes, his eyes leaving Cordelia only for a moment before he realized she was bending down to clean up the floor. He leaned forward, eyes trailing downward, and was slightly disappointed when he realized her shirt fit her very well, and there would be no peek at her…well, you get the picture.

"Huh? Oh, yes, the file," Wesley said, remembering himself and straightening his collar. He'd been waiting for a sneak of cleavage too.

"What file?" Cordelia asked.

That voice! It was musical! Wesley halted and began staring at her again.

"We...we were looking…for a file," Gunn stammered when Wesley didn't answer.

"Which one?" Cordelia asked.

"The uh…uh…uh…" Gunn shook his head. He was at a loss. Her eyes…they were so big. And hazel. And…sparkly. He elbowed Wesley.

Wesley gasped. "Oh! The um…er, um…"

Great, Wes was finally back in the conversation.

Cordelia gave Angel a funny look, but he shrugged, struggling to prove that he was obviously as lost as she was, and so she turned back, waiting for Wesley to spit out whatever was plaguing him. Angel found his head cocking to the side as his eyes trailed down her back, and followed the curve of her hips, lower and lower, to the curve of her…

He quickly sat up straight and focused on the disarrayed files.

Cordy cocked her head impatiently while Wes and Gunn continued to stammer at eachother. To her astonishment, they turned red and suddenly started to giggle.

And blush.

And turning to eachother, they agreed that it wasn't really that important and to just forget about it.

"But…" Angel looked down at the pile on the floor. "Wesley, you said—"

"Oh, it's all right!" Wesley exclaimed. "It's not really important! We…we…we realty don't need it!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Gunn agreed. "Not a big deal at all, nope, not big."

"Well, if you guys are working on something," Cordelia said.

"Nah, it's fine, Cordy!" Gunn grinned. 

He. Grinned. Like, really big. And like, for no reason. Cordelia eyed him carefully.

"Then I'm just going to clean this mess up, I guess,"

Wes and Gunn glanced at eachother and jumped.

"WE'LL HELP YOU!"

"Oh, gee, thanks guys," Cordelia said uneasily as they scrambled for papers, grinning huge grins, like a couple of schoolboys. Or actually, to better describe it, like a couple of idiots. Cordelia shook her head slightly and reached for a manila folder, but both Wesley and Gunn snatched it up first, and each holding it at one end, they started to tug at it, and glare at eachother as the other tried to claim it for themselves.

Angel watched with a strange fascination. Wes and Gunn were acting really bizarre. And Cordelia…sweet, little, pretty Cordelia, just sat between them watching in amusement.

PRETTY??? Where had that come from?

Angel crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Wes and Gunn had started to bicker about the folder. Cordelia calmly reached forward, resting one of her soft, smooth looking, slender hands on each of their regular hands, and stopped the fight. With a slow smile from each of them, they released the folder into her possession and with a smile from her, the three continued on their task.

Angel had the urge to jump to the floor with them to help Cordelia clean up the mess…

This is where Angel decided to go out and get some air. He quickly crossed the floor, grabbed his jacket and started towards the basement door.

"I'm going on a little sewer walk," He said.

"Okay," Cordelia nodded. He paused to watch her from the door.

She leaned gracefully out to catch another piece of stray paperwork and as she reached for it, her entire body slendered and extended like a cat. Angel felt an unfamiliar stirring within him. Okay, was that a butterfly that just flew through his stomach, or what? It was weird. It kind of tickled. And fluttered. And didn't feel normal at all. Oh, there was definitely something weird going on here, that was for sure.

Glancing at Wes and Gunn, he quickly left. Neither Wesley nor Gunn realized he'd gone; both were too busy chatting away to Cordelia; both trying to top the other's conversation as they crawled around on the floor on their hands and knees to assist her.

Cordelia grinned. She was suddenly liking all this much needed attention! Checking her out, rushing to help her clean up the office… Hey, if they wanted to help, who was she to stop them?

~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~*+*~::~

   [1]: mailto:rachelpeek@excite.com



End file.
